


1

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc





	1

王俊凯扯下领带扔到一旁，看了眼蜷缩在床边的易烊千玺，问道“怎么，怕了”

易烊千玺惊慌地抬起头看他，而后又往床沿挪了挪。

“我都亲自上门了，你怎么连一点反应都没有”，王俊凯上前捏住他的下巴，强迫他与自己直视。

易烊千玺抿着嘴没有说话，只是那惊愕的眼神转为了酸楚，他分明是那么喜欢着王俊凯的，怎么落得这样的结局。

王俊凯的手向下探去，拉下他的裤拉链，那早已挺立的下//身//鼓鼓的包裹在内//裤//里，昭示着无穷的欲//望//。

“你就这么喜欢我，就两三句话的时间，你就硬了”，王俊凯隔着层布料揉//捏//着他的下//身//，“还是说在酒吧见到我的第一眼，你就硬了”

易烊千玺的欲//望//在王俊凯极富技//巧//的揉//捏//下渐渐高//涨//，可偏偏那欲//望//像是悬在半空中的，王俊凯怎么也不愿更深一步。

“王俊凯”，易烊千玺艰难地喊他的名字，“你能不能…”

“能不能什么”，王俊凯手中的动作没有停止，挑着眉问他“能不能操//你//吗”

易烊千玺摇了摇头，随即又点了点头，哀求道“求你了，操//我//好吗”

王俊凯是个吃软不吃硬性子，这一点易烊千玺是比任何人都清楚的。

“你还真是欠//操//啊”，王俊凯遮住了他那双微微泛红着的双眼，他那心底最深的软肋也随之消去，而后褪去他身上所有碍事的布料。没有任何的前兆，凶//猛//地冲//撞//了进去，快//速的抽//动//着。

“疼…你…慢点”，易烊千玺那紧//致//的穴//口//怎么承受得住王俊凯这般的折磨。

“你怎么还是这么紧，没找别的人来操//你”，王俊凯反倒加快了抽//动的频率。

“没…没有”

次日易烊千玺醒来时，身边已没有任何的人，他强忍着身上的疼痛爬了起来，门外响起了轻微的敲门声。


End file.
